


Banging the Blackmailed Bimbo, Next on Sick Sad World

by DraceDomino



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Cheerleaders, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Gags, Large Breasts, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany's been a bad cheerleader, and she was caught doing it. In order to keep Daria and Jane quiet about what they saw, she agrees to join them for a long weekend in Jane's bedroom. Just the cheerleader, the artist, and the misery chick with a big cock. Commissioned story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banging the Blackmailed Bimbo, Next on Sick Sad World

Banging the Blackmailed Bimbo, Next on Sick Sad World  
-By Drace Domino

“You promise you won’t tell Kevie about what you saw?” Brittany’s lower lip trembled, just underneath the shadow of Daria’s cock. The little cheerleader had been easy enough to convince to join Daria and Jane in Jane’s bedroom that weekend, and it had been even easier to talk her into wearing her cheerleader outfit for the event. From the cluttered floor of the artist’s bedroom Brittany rested on her knees gazing upward, looking to where both Daria and Jane sat side by side on the edge of the bed. Once again she spoke, trying hard not to look down at the member that was ready to push past those pouty lips. “It was just a little fling with Mack, it’s not like it meant anything!”

“Of course not.” Jane was the first to speak up in her most condescending tone; a tone that Brittany had never learned to take as anything less than genuine. The black haired artist gave a slow smile as she arched a brow, and one of her hands dropped forward into the lap of her best friend. Both Daria and Jane were still fully dressed for the occasion, though Daria’s skirt had been pulled up to reveal a special treat that continued to tease Brittany’s vision. Her length; easily a match for Kevin’s, stood straight out with an enthusiasm that her face didn’t even attempt to match. For every bit of contempt running across Daria’s features her cock seemed all the harder, and the otherwise expressionless girl gave a slight inhale as she felt Jane’s fingers wrap around it. A slow, familiar grip from her best friend waved that member slowly back and forth, waving it like a tiny bauble before the easily distracted cheerleader.

Just like a cat with a piece of yarn, Brittany’s eyes started to follow it purely out of instinct.

“We’d never tell him. You love your little...Kevie.” It physically hurt Jane to pronounce the name of the idiot football player in such a fashion, but soon it’d all be worth it. While Brittany’s eyes continued to trace back and forth as she waved Daria’s cock before her, Jane spoke up again with the same condescending and faux-friendly tone. “Daria and I sure don’t want to get in the way of that, but it only seems fair that if we keep our mouths shut, you do a favor for us. Isn’t that right?”

“W...Well, I guess that’s fair.” Brittany blinked, and looked up at the two outsiders once more. Her head tilted and she offered them that deer in the headlights look that so often crossed her face; the look of a girl with barely two thoughts in her head to rub together. “It’s just for tonight, right?”

“Don’t worry.” Daria finally spoke up, her gaze flat and solid even as her throbbing length grew a tiny bit of pre at the tip. “The shame you experience tonight won’t be anything more than you’re used to.”

“Oh, okay!” Brittany smiled wide, either not picking up on the insult, or simply accepting it to be true. With a deep breath the cheerleader gazed forward once more, and her hands finally moved down to the edge of her cheerleading outfit. “I’ll take off my shirt, Kevie always likes to see my boobs while I do it!”

“That’s the spirit, Brittany!” Jane smirked wide, and watched in glee as the cheerleader did just that. “Just keep doing that all night. Pretend Daria is Kevin. I mean, they sure have a lot in common!”

“...I hate you.” Daria offered in stern response with her typical flat delivery, her head tilting to gaze over at Jane. Regardless of her words she didn’t resist when the smirking artist leaned in, bemused as ever by Daria’s response as she drew their mouths together for a kiss. The two friends shared a moment of affection while the cheerleader on the floor got ready, stripping away her top and peeling her bra aside, letting her full, lovely breasts bounce forward in all their youthful glee. She gazed up once more to see Daria and Jane engaged in a slow and affectionate kiss before looking back to the member she had been tasked with servicing, that cock still held in Jane’s firm grip and spotted with a touch of pre. The young cheerleader took a moment to fluff her pigtails before leaning forward, her mouth opening to wrap her warm, full lips around the other girl’s member.

Daria relished the feel of it from the very first lick, but nobody could tell it but Jane. Daria held her responses and her emotions so close to her chest that it was only her best friend that could read the tremble that ran through her, as well as kiss through the tiny gasp that filled the back of Daria’s throat. Though she was sure the girl would likely rant in the morning about how Brittany was terrible in bed and it wasn’t worth the trouble, Jane would know from the very first word that it was just a bit of angsty nonsense. Daria loved to bitch about things; it was one of the many qualities Jane adored about her. Whether it was movies or school or the warm, wet mouth of a cheerleading slut, she could listen to her complain all damn day.

From her point on the floor Brittany slowly worked, her eyes closing as she serviced a cock that was entirely new to her. Daria’s was the biggest she had ever encountered and it was a bit of a struggle to get her lips around it; a task that she found herself pushing forward to do out of a desire to please. The two girls were technically blackmailing her but Brittany was only barely smart enough to wrap her head around it all, and in the heat of the moment she considered it to be closer to doing her friends a little favor. After all, did Jane really have to suck this thing every night? Her jaw must be so sore!

Brittany’s mouth finally pushed herself down against the first few inches of Daria’s cock, squeezing down onto it until her lips hit the edge of Jane’s hand still wrapped around it. Jane was kind enough to release her grip on Daria’s member so Brittany could go even deeper, and she helped to encourage the blonde to do just that by putting the same hand on the back of her head and pushing her down. Brittany’s eyes opened wide and she gave a little gasp with her mouth full of cock, tongue flailing around the underside as lines of drool shimmered down Daria’s shaft. As she nearly gagged and sputtered around that thick member Daria and Jane finally broke their kiss, and Jane gazed down at Daria’s lap to where the cheerleading slut was still hard at work.

“Reminds me of when we did this with your sister’s friend Tiffany.” She chuckled a bit, and tapped her chin in fond memory of the evening. “Though to be fair, I think Brittany’s at least aware of what’s going on around her.”

“Tiffany was like fucking a stuffed animal.” Daria offered in simple response, and shook her head disdainfully. “Same glassy look in her eyes, and all.”

“Well, let’s see what Miss Brittany has for us, huh?” Jane finally laughed, and gave Daria one more kiss on the cheek before she hopped off the edge of her bed. She swaggered over to the door to her bedroom to make sure it was locked before trailing back to the pair, moving down onto her knees right behind Brittany. She slid up close to the cheerleader and wrapped her arms tight around her, giving her an embrace from behind while Brittany continued to work. The blonde was slobbering and stroking along Daria’s cock now; moving her head up and down while her spit covered fingers worked up and down the shaft, and as she felt Jane’s hands across her body she gave a little gasp of surprise. Jane was shameless as she explored; caressing Brittany’s belly and her waist before moving up, each hand taking a nice, tight fistful of the cheerleader’s breasts and giving them a firm squeeze.

“Yeah, I can see the appeal.” Jane mused, chuckling as she worked. Her hands each gave Brittany’s perfect little tits a place to rest while her thumbs swam forward, teasing over the stiffened nipples. “They’re pretty nice, Daria. Think you should give her a pearl necklace.”

Brittany’s eyes instantly perked up, even with a cock stuffed in between her lips. Her expression turned to a bit of disappointment when Jane shook her head, squeezing the girl’s tits once more as she corrected her.

“It’s not a real necklace, Brittany.” She clarified for the girl. Once Brittany went back to sucking cock and Jane looked up at her friend on the bed the artist rolled her eyes openly, and mouthed the words “She’s so fucking stupid” without making a sound. Daria, for several good reasons, cracked a bit of a smile. For her it could be considered grinning ear to ear, a pleasure brought to her by the company and charm of her best friend and the eager young cheerleading slut that was sucking her to orgasm. With a slow groan rising from the back of her throat Daria prepared to give Brittany the necklace that was promised, and it was with a tiny nod that she indicated to Jane that the moment was near.

“All right, Brittany, here we go. Just keep jerking that cock.” It probably wasn’t the first time she had heard those words that week, but it was certainly the first time Jane had whispered them against the back of her ear. She pulled the girl’s head off of Daria’s cock by taking a tight fistful of her hair, and once she did she pulled both hands around to scoop against Brittany’s breasts once more. She squeezed them in close together and teased the nipples with her fingers while Brittany’s hands kept pumping; one cupping underneath Daria’s sack while the other worked rapidly up and down her shaft, squeezing that thick meat within her grip, holding it firm through the layer of spit she had given it.

Brittany’s lips were left gasping and spit-marked as Jane weaved in, her mouth dropping against the cheerleader’s throat to give her a little bit of affection as well. She made sure to lock her lips in hard against the cheerleader’s flesh as she started to suckle, eager to give the girl a hickey for her to be forced to explain at school the next day. While she worked Brittany’s hands kept pumping, and Daria’s peak soon came rushing forward right at the mantle of breasts that had been shown off to her.

Daria wasn’t a screamer or a moaner; instead she tended to breath in sharp and deep and tighten her hands against the bed whenever she came. She repeated that process right then and there, her member throbbing as her legs spread, boots hitching against the ground. Jane’s eyes opened just in time to watch the wonderful moment in action, and she grinned around the edge of Brittany’s throat as she watched the cheerleader’s tits painted in cream. Brittany was left gasping as Daria squirted across her chest, releasing three thick ropes of cum that splattered across her, smearing over the perfect orbs and even where Jane’s fingers held her. Another burst of cum crossed squarely over one of Brittany’s nipples, now stiff and sticky underneath the teasing fingers of Jane’s eager touch. The cheerleader’s cheeks turned a bright red as she stared down at her own tits, marvelling at the threads of sticky white covering them and the cock that seemed eager to stay hard and give her more.

“G...Gosh!” Brittany marvelled, gasping as she did so. She pulled a hand away from Daria’s cock to move her fingers forward, dabbing at a spot of sticky cum before smearing it around against her breast. “Wow, Daria, you must drink a lot of milk!”

Daria and Jane exchanged glances once more, marvelling at Brittany and her capacity of ignorance. It didn’t matter. She could be as dumb as a box of rocks, and indeed she was damn close, but all they needed from the girl that evening was a few warm holes and a flawless pair of teenage breasts for Daria to squirt on. Jane finally broke her lips off of Brittany’s neck, grinning wide at the massive hickey she had left in her place. She let her hands released Brittany’s breasts before raising a single finger, licking a bit of Daria’s cum off her digit as she regarded the other two girls.

“Not a bad start, Daria.” She mused. “But I know what’ll get that cock of yours ready for more.”

Daria didn’t need the motivation considering the circumstances, but she wasn’t about to turn down a show.

 

A moment later Brittany was laying flat on her back on Jane’s bed, the rest of her cheerleading outfit tossed carelessly aside. Her skirt and panties were easy to strip away underneath the grip of two horny outsiders, and now she laid totally bare wearing only the bands holding her pigtails in place and a layer of Daria’s cum across her chest. It was the latter that was soon to be wiped away; however, for at the edge of the bed Jane stood in her own state of undress.

She hadn’t stripped completely bare; still wearing the tall, thigh-high nylons that went up to the center of her thighs and the heavy combat boots that stretched overtop. Otherwise the artist was fully exposed underneath Brittany’s gaze, and she let the cheerleader get a good, long look at what a naked woman outside of her precious bubble looked like. She didn’t have the perfect curves of Brittany and her friends, nor did she have that perky smile, but there was still a great many things to appreciate. A clean shaven pussy was fully exposed and a pair of studs in Jane’s nipples drew Brittany’s attention, the little cheerleader unable to draw her gaze from the other woman’s body that was so different from her own.

She didn’t get a chance to voice her thoughts about it; though, because Jane was quick to move in. With a smirk the artist dropped herself down and helped herself to a treat she had been craving ever since she saw it; the sight of her best friend’s cum covering Brittany’s flawless breasts. As Jane moved to her knees on the bed she scooped her hands against each one of Brittany’s tits, pushing them together and teasing her tongue straight down the center of her cleavage where most of it had collected. A moan broke from the back of Brittany’s throat as she pushed herself up by instinct; eager to press into that warm, wiggling tongue that was giving her such close and sensitive attention.

“K...Kevie never does anything like this!” She swooned, watching with wide eyes as Jane closed her mouth around a single nipple, swirling her tongue about it until the cum had all been cleaned. When she popped her lips off of that sensitive bud she gave the cheerleader a hungry smirk, a look that only made Brittany more wet as she fell under it. “You...You two seem like you know lots of fun things!”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.” Daria offered from the sideline, before giving a thoughtful expression. “Or anything, for that matter.” She let the mild insult sit on Brittany’s dull senses as she herself got ready, moving her hands to her own outfit as she prepared to join the fun. Her jacket and shirt went quickly though she kept her dark black bra attached; letting it stretch across a bustline that was surprisingly large and firm. She didn’t have quite the size Brittany did but it was still a surprising pair, all too often hidden underneath the sides of her dull green jacket. Soon she stepped out of her skirt and moved up towards the bed, climbing aboard wearing only her bra, boots, and glasses. “Now keep quiet, so I can watch Jane work.”

To help facilitate that demand Daria offered her cock forward, kneeling beside Brittany’s head. The cheerleader didn’t hesitate this time to turn and start to suck, and as she worked along that shaft she had just recently brought to climax she continued to shiver underneath the attentions of the nearly naked Jane.

“There’s so much of it, Daria.” She mused, lifting her head from Brittany’s breasts. Her lips were connected to the cheerleader’s chest with a few lines of cream, and her smirk was wide as she teased her friend. “If I didn’t know better, I might think you prefer your girls to be...chipper.” If she called Brittany an airhead right then and there, it might’ve offended her. Or at the least, given her enough pause to pull her mouth away from Daria’s cock.

The three women continued uninterrupted for a few more moments, Daria continuing to feed her member into Brittany’s mouth while Jane worked diligently at cleaning the cheerleader’s breasts. She slurped every trace of cum from her tits before looking up with a proud smile on her lips, grinning and signalling to Daria that the task was finally done. Daria, with her cock covered in a fine layer of spit and throbbing eagerly in delight, forced a smile as she stared down at Brittany anew.

“All right, Brittany.” She offered in her most condescending tone. She didn’t do it quite as well as Jane, but it was still enough for the cheerleader to look up at her with baby blue eyes and a cute expression on her spit-covered lips. “Make room, I think I’m going to fuck you now.” Brittany’s eyes lit up at the announcement, a clear sign that she was enjoying the evening more than she had expected.

“Oh, okay, Daria!” She giggled in bubbly delight, starting to scramble up. While Daria laid flat and stretched herself out Brittany couldn’t help but blush, eyeing that thick shaft once more and admitting with a tiny bit of shyness to her tone. “It’s pretty big, though. I hope it’s not too big for my pussy.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Jane perked up with a smile, taking Brittany by her shoulders. She eased the girl into position before speaking up anew, and by the time Brittany knew what was going on it was far too late to stop it. “If I know Daria, she won’t want your pussy until later tonight. Right now? She’s going to fuck your ass.”

The look on Brittany’s face went from confusion to surprise to aching shock in a quick few seconds, and it left both Daria and Jane grinning wide.

 

Daria just watched, smirking as she witnessed her cock disappear into Brittany’s wonderfully tight ass. Inch by inch she felt the cheerleader’s rear grip along her shaft until her rump landed against Daria’s lap, at which point the outcast gave a hungry growl from the back of her throat. Brittany was already squirming around on her lap in an attempt to pull herself free, but both Daria’s hands on the girl’s waist and Jane’s on her shoulders made sure she couldn’t escape. And as for the whining noises that kept coming from the back of her throat, Jane had found a wonderful solution to help keep the girl quiet.

“Just suck on this for a while.” Jane smirked, stepping forward and taking two tight grips on Brittany’s pigtails. She pulled the girl’s head forward and let it press in tight against her pussy, ushering the girl to service her with her mouth and nose. The whimpering was still there but it was soon muted by her folds, and Jane gave a nod to Daria when she finally felt Brittany’s tongue start to work against her. “There she goes. Put something in front of her face and she’s bound to suck on it sooner or later. Good to know, eh?”

Daria just returned her best friend’s smirk, and sighed in delight as she started to rock her hips. Her gaze turned to witness the young cheerleader firmly seated upon her cock, and though her back was turned towards Daria the girl could still enjoy the sight of Brittany’s wonderfully soft ass resting against her. As she started to pump forward and thrust her cock deeper into Brittany she savored the sight of the girl’s rear bouncing up and down, each cheek rippling with movement as Brittany’s ass was hungrily claimed. She wasn’t sure if it was Brittany’s first time taking it in the rear or not, but it was clear that she hadn’t ever had someone quite Daria’s size there before. If the whimpering was any indication, not to mention the incredible tightness, the cheerleader’s evening assfuck would be one for the girl to remember.

Jane’s cheeks flushed as she continued feeding her pussy to Brittany’s eager mouth, spreading her legs and standing wide so the girl could probably get to her folds. She was exploring the shaved slit back and forth with a series of steady licks and even flirted around Jane’s hood, swirling her tongue and lips there in an inexperienced but well-intentioned motion. If nothing else that evening it was proof enough that Brittany hadn’t been forced to go down on another woman yet; a surprising thing to be sure, but one that Jane was pleased to remedy. And hey, a cheerleader slut could always use more practice.

“It’s nice having something to shut her up, isn’t it, Daria?” Jane finally asked, her hands still firmly holding onto Brittany’s pigtails. Despite the insult Brittany just kept working, slobbering around Jane’s slickened folds with her tongue moving in wild gestures. “Little peace and quiet. That’s how you enjoy a weekend.”

“She’s still not totally quiet.” Daria mused thoughtfully, and to accent her point she locked her hands against Brittany’s waist. From below she gave the girl a series of hard thrusts straight into her ass, each one sending slapping noises through the room as well as a few muffled gasps and whines from Brittany. The member pressing against her tightest walls clearly sent the girl into spasms of noise, and each time Daria planted herself deep in her rear Jane got to enjoy a muffled shriek against her pussy. It was a thrilling vibration to be sure, but regardless Jane tapped her chin as a new idea dawned on her.

“Oh, I think I can handle that. Just keep at it, Daria. Leave it to me.”

The artist quickly left Brittany hanging, turning and hopping off the bed to leave the cheerleader to Daria’s affections. Daria didn’t stop for a second fucking Brittany’s rear but she did watch with great interest as Jane moved to her nightstand, bending down and rummaging around until she found one of the pair’s favored toys. A double-sided strap on with a fake cock at both ends, and a leather harness to help secure it around someone’s waist. In their typical weekends Jane wore it while she fucked Daria in the ass, but that particular night Jane had another idea entirely.

“I could just put it on and fuck her face, but…” As Jane climbed back on the bed, it was clear to Daria just what her lover was heading for. “This oughtta help keep our little fuckpet quiet longer.” Amidst Brittany’s wiggling and squirming and screaming Jane held the girl’s head steady, moving forward with the double sided strap on and lining one of the cocks up with her pretty, pretty lips. With a quick shove Jane pushed the toy into Brittany’s mouth, forcing her to deepthroat the toy and chuckling in a dominant glee as she watched her eyes bulge in surprise. With a quick series of motions she secured the leather straps around Brittany’s head, locking the clasps just underneath her pigtails and making sure she couldn’t wiggle free. By the time Jane stood up once more Brittany was gagged with a fake cock as a second one dangled out of her mouth, her eyes wide and strained and her voice muffled to the dullest of whimpers.

She’d be screaming in a dominated and abused glee by then, but the toy was stretching her throat just a little too much. As Daria saw their newly gagged pet she only fucked Brittany all the harder, relishing in the tight embrace of her ass and secure her hands once more around the girl’s waist. By the time Jane swung forward to claim the other end of the strap on with her pussy, it was all too clear to Brittany that this was far beyond just a quick fuck as a returned favor. These two women were going to push her boundaries, more than any of the boys at school ever had.

Even in her dim understanding of the situation, Brittany knew things wouldn’t be the same in the morning.

Her eyes closed and she moaned like a whore as she felt Jane press down against the other end of the strap on, the pressure trembling down her throat until Jane squeezed forward until her hood pressed against the cheerleader’s nose. Once she was firmly mounted on the toy Jane took two tight fistfuls of blonde hair once more, and Brittany knew full well that they were about to let her have it. Hard, fast, and rough.

These two outsiders were going to make her their bitch.

They did just that, both Daria and Jane fucking forward in heavy motions into their own respective part of Brittany. Every slam of Jane’s pussy against that strap on drove the other end deep into Brittany’s throat, making her gag and sputter and wince at the rough and forceful treatment. All the while she bobbed up and down on Daria’s own hard, real cock, and the girl underneath her didn’t give her any mercy. Fierce slams from below drove Daria’s length deep into Brittany’s ass, and in moments of particular passion Daria found her hand crossing over Brittany’s rear, leaving bright red slap marks across those otherwise perfect little mounds.

And together, the two best friends fucked Brittany with everything they had. Brittany lost count how many times she felt her own tender body rock in the midst of an orgasm while caught between the two, but in all fairness she could never really count all that high. All she knew was that with Daria’s cock in her ass and Jane’s pussy pressed flush against her face, a part of her truly enjoyed being the prized slut of the school’s oddest pair. She didn’t even need to lay fingers on her own pussy before she found herself cumming again and again, brought there by the dominant presence of Jane and the hungry, thick cock of Daria.

And when those two women came, it was enough to send Brittany over the edge one last time. Jane’s own climax came with her violently pulling Brittany’s hair, squeezing the girl’s face against her pussy so tightly that Brittany could barely breath. She simply gasped and squirmed while her nose was overtaken by Jane’s hood, her throat still gagged and her face coated in the girls nectar. It came at just about the same time that Daria started to pump her cum up into Brittany’s ass, launching load after load of rich, white cream squarely into that slutty rear entrance. Warmth overcame young Brittany and if she could manage to talk she would’ve begged for more, something that surprised her down to her admittedly simple core.

And when it finally ended she was left trembling and sweaty, her naked body falling off of Daria’s lap and rolling to the side of the bed. The tight pucker of her ass pulsed as cream dribbled down the side; a heavy creampie straight up her ass as a reward for all her hard work. Both Daria and Jane exchanged glances before Jane lowered herself down once more, and as one hand moved to hold Daria’s cock the other reached out, grabbing the fake one hanging out of Brittany’s mouth and swinging her head gently from side to side.

“Looks pretty fun getting fucked in the ass.” She mused, and arched an eye as she regarded the two. “Maybe you can do it to me while Daria fucks my pussy.”

“You have the best ideas, Jane.” Daria responded from below, a satisfied look on her face. She gave one last glance over towards Brittany and calmly adjusted her glasses, looking at that sweet, naked girl gagged with a fake cock strapped around her face. She wasn’t sure just when they’d release her from it, but she knew Brittany’s work wasn’t anywhere near done yet.

After all, Daria and Jane’s silence over what they saw wouldn’t come cheap or easy...though by Monday, she firmly expected Brittany wouldn’t care what Kevin thought about her anymore.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved working on this one. :D If you like my work, please [check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) And please kudo/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
